Just Me
by purity06
Summary: All the three amigos wanted was to get through high school and be friends until the end. But what happens when change finds them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any other characters, however, I would like to own Gordo ;)  
  
Animated Lizzie  
(Author's Note)  
  
Just Me  
  
Chapter 1 Just friends, right?  
  
High school had just begun for the three amigos and for Lizzie, things couldn't be better. Except for the occasional awkward moment between Lizzie and Gordo after what had happened in Rome, life was good. Both teens were beginning to feel stronger about each other but felt that the other would NEVER feel the same way about them, after all, they were best friends. Life was perfect, until one fateful October day, when things got complicated.  
  
"Morning!" called Lizzie down the hall to her two best friends as she walked down toward them.  
  
"Hey!" replied Miranda cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," said David "Gordo" Gordon with a small wave.  
  
"What class do we have first again?" asked Lizzie, shuffling around in her backpack for her schedule.  
  
"We have Social and Miranda has Science," Gordo was quick to answer, "You'd think that you'd know the schedule by now," he teased.  
  
Lizzie responded by whacking him on the arm causing Gordo to rub the sore spot on his arm with a low "oww.."  
  
Miranda giggled but stopped at the sight of Ethan Craft walking down the hall toward them. Speechless, she quickly and rapidly tapped Lizzie on the shoulder and gestured for her to look. There, in all his glory, was Ethan walking down the hallway with his perfect hair winking at the girls who swooned at the attention. Gordo rolled his eyes as apparently as he could with no avail, both girls were mesmerized by the "hottie" who strolled over to them.  
  
"Hey Miranda," Ethan said, giving her a wink.  
  
"Hi," was her weak reply as her knees turned into jelly.  
  
Excuse me? I'm here too you know!  
  
"Hey Ethan!" Lizzie greeted cheerfully and loudly, a little surprised that she didn't feel flustered.  
  
"So 'Randa, you want to hang out at the Digital Bean after school today?" he ignored Lizzie completely.  
  
jaw drops  
  
"I'd love to!" Miranda exclaimed, finding her voice. She flirtatiously linked arms with Ethan and walked toward Science.  
  
Lizzie, who was furious, grabbed Gordo's arm and stomped off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gordo asked, enjoying the feeling of Lizzie holding onto him.  
  
She flushed and quickly let go, "I just can't believe that Miranda was so... all.. over him!" she said angrily. 'Since when does Gordo give me butterflies'  
  
"Uhh.. you'd do the same if he asked you," Gordo informed her lightly.  
  
"No one ASKED for your opinion, David," Lizzie whipped her head around to look at him.  
  
"Ouch, first name calling, I'm scared," he joked.  
  
Frustrated with him, Lizzie stalked off toward class, almost tripping on the way. Gordo chuckled and followed her, apologizing on the way.  
  
As they sat through social together, Lizzie couldn't help but study Gordo for a second, 'Was he always that cute?' she thought to herself but froze at the thought.  
  
screams this is GORDO, your best friend! not some hottie! ... but he is kind of cute  
  
Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut in hopes to dismiss her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Gordo tapped her on the shoulder and looked at her with caring curiousity, "you alright, McGuire?" he whispered.  
  
"Just fine," she whispered back calmly without any emotion. 'Phew, just a temporary feeling,' she thought happily.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and they went to English class which they also had together along with Miranda and (gasp) Ethan. Lizzie walked briskly ahead of Gordo, anxious to get be in math class with Ethan and Miranda to see what was going on between the two. Gordo trailed behind, watching Lizzie's hair as it swished from side to side.  
  
'Hold it, Gordon. This is Lizzie, your best friend since forever,' he thought to himself. Quickly he brushed aside his thoughts and continued to follow her down the hallway.  
  
As Lizzie walked into class, she saw Miranda and Ethan already there, whispering and holding hands. Lizzie expected the green monster called jealousy to creep up on her, but she felt nothing.  
  
Okay, what's happening here?  
  
"Hey Miranda," Lizzie called to get her attention.  
  
Miranda looked up and grinned the biggest smile Lizzie had seen from her in awhile, "Hey Liz'" she said.  
  
Lizzie took her seat and looked at the happy pair. She couldn't help but grin for how happy Miranda looked.  
  
She sighed softly to her self and whispered, "why can't i have someone like that?" to the air.  
  
"Chances are that there's someone like that for you, closer than you think," Gordo whispered into her ear having heard her quiet thoughts, 'hopefully me,' he added to himself with less awkwardness than he imagined.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice and felt a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Gordo!" she scolded, obviously flustered, "you shouldn't creep up on people like that!"  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly and took his seat.  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking about his comment. 'I hope it's you' she thought to herself, surprising herself at how easy she was able to think about her and Gordo being together.  
  
After the bell rang, they went to have lunch with Miranda and Ethan.  
  
"Hey Liz'," said Miranda with a smile, "You and Gordo wanna come to a movie with us after we go to the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Sure! We'd love to," Lizzie answered, "Right, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo just nodded with a small smile.  
  
'Yes! A chance to figure what exactly is going on between me and Gordo!' she thought.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go to the library to research some stuff for science. I'll catch you guys later," Gordo said walking off in the other direction.  
  
"Bye Gordo!" Lizzie hollered loudly at him.  
  
"It could be like a double a date," teased Miranda quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lizzie asked incredulously, 'how does she know?!'  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "you guys love each other, you should just admit it."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Umm... try... forever?"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"Remember in fourth grade, when you had a crush on him?"  
  
"Miranda! That was like forever ago!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"... it was AGES ago!"  
  
"Again... what's your point?"  
  
"Gah! He's like my best friend!"  
  
"Correction, he IS your best friend, only second to myself of course."  
  
Lizzie laughed at Miranda's comment but quieted thoughtfully thinking about Gordo.  
  
I wonder if it's time to kiss my frog...  
  
"Yo Lizzay, whatcha staring at?" Ethan asked.  
  
"What? Oh nothing.. just thinking..." Lizzie replied.  
  
Miranda coughed at the reply and winked at Lizzie, nodding as if to say 'i told you so'.  
  
Just then, Gordo returned from the library looking somewhat frustrated. As he approached the table, he dropped his books and slumped into a seat.  
  
"What's wrong Gordo?" asked Lizzie with concern.  
  
"Nothing.. nothing.." he muttered, "just that the librarian wouldn't let me take out a book that I needed."  
  
"Right..." said Miranda.  
  
-a few minutes earlier-  
  
"So Gordo, have you asked her out yet?" Parker slid into the seat by Gordo in the library.  
  
"Asked who out?" he replied nervously.  
  
"Lizzie, duh."  
  
"Why would I ask her out?"  
  
"Because you're in love with her."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Try forever," Parker said blatantly.  
  
"What's the use? I'm just her best friend," Gordo retorted angrily.  
  
"So you admit to liking her..."  
  
Gordo let out a frustrating groan and grabbed his books. He quickly escaped the library along with the inquisition of Parker. Once outside of the library, he leaned against the nearby lockers with his curly brown hair flopping to one side and his books clutched in his hands. 'Why did I just spill out my already confusing feelings to Parker?' he thought, banging his head against the locker. 'Good one Gordon.'  
  
-back in the cafeteria-  
  
The bell rang signaling them to get to class. Unknowingly, Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and led her to their lockers. Upon arrival, Gordo realized that he had been holding Lizzie's hand and his face became flushed. Lizzie, on the other hand, was enjoying it, much to her surmise. 'Could I be falling for my best friend?' were the thoughts of both the guilty parties.  
  
'They should have a book on what to do when you fall for your best friend,' were Gordo's forlorn thoughts.  
  
'I need a magazine with some quiz about how to tell if you're in love with your best friend,' thought Lizzie.  
  
Little did they know that somewhere inside themselves, they knew they were made for each other.  
  
Right before sitting down in their next class, Gordo worked up as much courage as he could and passed Lizzie a note.  
  
" Lizzie,  
We need to talk.  
-Gordo "  
  
Lizzie looked confused, 'he can't be breaking up with me,' she thought, 'we're not even together! But.. what if he got a girlfriend? He can't! He's supposed to be with me! ahh! best friend, best friend.. that's all he is. omg! do i want to be more than friends with Gordo?'  
  
After class, they joined the flood of students exiting the building and found Ethan and Miranda talking in the parking lot in front of Ethan's car (AN: we're going with the gang being about 16 and that's when you can get your license in Hillridge).  
  
"Let's go!" Miranda called when she noticed the two. Unnoticed by them, they had walked out holding hands again. This little detail was not lost to Miranda however, who immediately wondered what was going on.  
  
With those thoughts, they headed to the Digital Bean with Miranda with Ethan in the front and Lizzie and Gordo in the back each collecting their own thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you guys like it :)  
It's my first fic, please don't be harsh  
I'll only continue if I get reviews, lol.  
LG forever!  



End file.
